lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Cut Stuff in Yu-Gi-Oh! ME
This page Shares the very cut items from the manga/planned to be Implimented and never did. Cards: ''Carole, Queen Angel of Fiber VINE'' Carole, Queen angel of Fiber VINE '' ''Stage 11 3210/1900 Plant/Evolute/Effect "Carole, Queen of Fiber VINE" + "1 Level 3 Monster" By paying 1000 Life points and removing 4 Ec, destroy all cards your opponent controls, and if you do You cannot conduct your next Battle Phase During this and your Next turn . If this card attacks a Defense Position monster while it has 6 EC, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.When this card is destroyed by battle or card effects and sent to the Graveyard while it has 7 EC,You can Special Summon 1 of The Material used for the Summon of this card from the Graveyard. This card was used in Yu-Gi-Oh! Me Demo Chapter 1 and Yu-Gi-Oh! Me Demo Chapter 2, and it was replaced with Carole, Tigeragon Queen of Fiber VINE, because it was too "lewd" and +3K attack in the manga premiere did not make any sense. ''Paintress Goghi (original) This card was going to be used as a Normal Monster with 1900 ATK and DEF, However, it was replaced with the Current Version as Pseudo-Effect monster. Characters: ''Oval Duck lips guy The 'Oval Duck lips guy '''was a nickname given a planned generic character that would've appeared in Yurie's class as her classmate, he was supposed to appear in the manga as it is implied by the lineart and the planned work done by Manga Maker Comipo, ultimately, the concept was scrapped, and he was replaced with a more "normal" looking guy for being too repulsive to be a generic character. Oval duck lips guy lineart.png|Lineart Oval duck lips guy.png|Manga Maker Comipo attempt Plasmoid He was set to appear in the manga, but there was no space for him to appear anytime soon. ''Yurie's Abductors Two Gangster-Like Characters were used in YGO RTD (a cancelled manga), They appeared in the old paper work of the manga Kidnapping Yurie and Bruce to kill them, but to be saved by Melissa, albeit, they never actually appeared. Synchro Wale and Kozmo Dude.png|(Right) Synchro Whale (Left) Kozmo Guy ''Grimero A Character version of " " was set to appear in the Sixth Chapter, as the appearance was too Sudden, this character was discarded. Armin Armin A Character was going to be a part of the main Cast,however, he is going to be replaced withYohan Gomi. Bart-Like Character A Bart-like character was going to be implimented as the idolized duelist and a Duel champion, he gets replaced with Kurai Wisteria. Bart-Like dude.png ''Character Designs: Yurie has Several unused Designs: Das1464.jpg Das1460.jpg Barika.png Yei Kawaiv.png Yei_2.png Yei's other design.png Yurie's other design is similar as the current one, except she was planned to wear a collar, and a Rose-like Skirt. Yukio's Cyan and Yellow Hair was made Yellow, Red, and Black. sd.PNG|Fokkusu's Original hair Yukio's initial Design was recycled to Tyrone. Fokkusu-old design.png An early design of Kichi Daichi was never used due to his resemblance to Shun Kurosaki. Early Kere.png ''Scenes/Pannels:'' Yurie was about to be confronted by Melissa. Das1461.jpg Das1459.jpg Das1462.jpg Das1463.jpg Das1464.jpg A process of Fusing " " , " ", and " " into " " was entirely skipped into a Fusion Summoned "Frightfur Tiger" with unknown means attacks Yurie Directly. Two Lovers and " " were removed, also " " was replaced with "Angelic Blonde Fairy". The " " from " " never apeared either. A -like dude, " ", " ", and a Mistaken " " for " " never appeared in the ful product. "Apoqliphort Towers" was just skipped for the second chapter. The Pannel of Yurie snapping Bruce's neck was planned, but never appeared anytime soon. fddxs.png The Peeping Tom was discarded from Third Chapter Yukio Showing his Abs in Forth Chapter. A misnamed .fla File was mistakenly made, it was exported the way it is with a pink font from Undertale. The Visible chopped in half Gory version of a destroyed by battle "Nature Girl of Fiber VINE" was completely blacked out leaving this image unused. Yukio offers Yurie to become his puppy if she loses, as well his dream: Untitled-56.png Untitled-57.png Untitled-58_ex.png Untitled-3zzz.png Untitled-6.png A haunted house was never used and replaced with a 3D Castle. A planned flashback of Yurie being tormented by Melissa was completely discarded due to its being disturbing. The effect of "Knifewing Cutter" and a destroyed " " by its effect were replaced by "Igknight Champion" being destroyed by the effect of " ". A chained-up "Carole, Empress of Fiber VINE" with a mislooping background was completely replaced with a better one. A Startup of colored version of Chapter 9 was left unused. Untitled-1vfyh.png|The "Red Arbaduck" never appeared. Untitled-4.png An annoying Facial expression of Yukio was unused. A comparison of Anissa's faces: Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Me Stuff Category:Unused Stuff